The Simple Things
by JinchurikiOfTheMonado
Summary: The True Heir to the Monado Shulk is getting bored of just fighting... So he starts his own Harem! (may contain Lemons if you are allergic then be careful)
1. Chapter 1

_**The Simple Things!**_

 **Game: Smash 4**

 **Pairing: Robin X Shulk**

(A/N: This is a little fic I had rattling in my mind all day while kicking ass as Shulk and Mewtwo IT'S A LEMON DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!)

(This is my first fic and my first lemon… It's probably REALLY short so sorry in advance)

 **OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Shulk was still taking in the beauty of the Smash Manor. It was large and had fine décor. He had been in here for a while now but still he wandered the halls blindly with no sense of where to go. He bumped into someone and coloured books flew everywhere.

''I'm so sorry!'' Shulk apologized as he watched the person bend over to get the tomes. It was Robin!. Her long red hair and the way he could see her ass outlined formed a small tent in his pants. She picked up her tomes and smiled.

''It's fine Shulk'' Robin smiled. They had rooms right next to each other. Naturally they where good friends. It was the simple things that pleased Robin and Shulk. They walked the halls to reach there rooms as night was approaching.

''So how do you remember where to go?'' Shulk was failing to keep up with the beautiful tactician. Robin turned and smiled.

''Simple… Well I'm a tactician… I have a great mind'' Shulk chuckled. He knew that already.

He reached his room and stepped inside after giving a polite goodbye to Robin. He groaned as he pulled his cock from his pants. The tactician stayed in his mind as he jacked himself off. Her hair… her breasts that pushed against the robe...her fat ass outlined through her trousers. Shulk groaned as he brought himself to release JUST as Ike walked in. His thick cum sprayed from the tip into a tissue Shulk was holding. Ike stared and just left hoping to fight someone to come back and see Shulk not jacking his dick off.

Robin threw off her clothes as her EE cup tits bounced and her fat ass clapped and quivered. She had a great body but she cared more about the personality. She moaned as she slipped a finger into her wet slit. She has broken her hymen before she woke up with the amnesia so she couldn't tell how it happened. She moaned as she slid extra fingers into her dripping cunt. She grunted as she felt Lucina lap at her cunt too. When did Lucina get in? Well Robin couldn't care less as she licked around and sucked on her clit. Robin moaned before orgasming into Lucina's mouth.

Robin walked out of her room now satisfied. She heard grunts from Shulk's room. She peaked through the door to see: His monster 16 inch cock being jerked by his skilful sword hand. She opened the door a bit more. She was slightly bent her cleavage showing as her robe didn't cover a small window. Shulk grunted as he turned around and sprayed his seed into her cleavage.

Robin leapt forward and grabbed his fat cock. It was long yet thick with giant veins which pulsed. He had giant mango like balls filled with special cum. The cum was an aphrodisiac and practically hypnotised you. Robin groaned as Shulk shoved the bulbous mushroom tip into her mouth. He began to moan as Robin worked her tongue around his monster cock. He grunted as he thrusted his large dick deeper into her throat. Robin groaned around it as she was forced to deepthroat. Shulk let up just to savour the feeling. Robin went to work. Fondling his large ball sac and moving further down she made it to 5 inches. She moved her hair out of the way of her face and winked up at him. Spurred by the cocky slut he jammed 11 inches down her throat before abusing her throat for his pleasure. He groaned as he neared cumming as she neared losing conscious. Shulk grabbed Robins head and forced it ALL the way down his dick before releasing a monster load into her stomach. It went on for 30 seconds before she looked practically pregnant. She blinked as it began to be rejected through her anus and cum jetted onto the floor. Shulk grabbed her big titties as she became his slut after swallowing so much of his 'Slut Converter Juice' He named it that as it converted people into well… Sluts.

He slid his big schlong through her tits and began to thrust upwards. She reached down and began to lick the head like a lollipop as her eyes swirled in a hypnotised fashion. He grunted becoming a quick shot around her giant mammaries and shot it on her face and into the air which fell down onto her giant tits.

''So my little slut… Do you want me to fuck that giant ass of yours now?'' Shulk laughed maniacally

''Yes master! Fuck your slut!'' Robin moaned in a submissive and sultry tone.

Shulk flipped her and smacked her fat ass hard before slipping deep into her pussy. Stirring it deep Robin's walls clenched instantly around his giant throbbing prick. Shulk groaned as she began to ride him with her hands behind her head. Bouncing up and down on his cock Robins giant melons bounced everywhere. Shulk toppled her and began to fuck her hole with reckless abandon. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she began to spasm and orgasm hard. She had a classic fucked silly face with her tongue lolling out and her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

Shulk grunted as he prodded her womb and released his seed. Shulk still wasn't done. He grabbed her giant ass cheeks. He began to use them to get himself off. A quick 'OH FUCK' came from the True Heir to The Monado as his warm seed splattered Robins back.

Robin stood up and jumped and her wide anus got speared by Shulks cock. It was so tight that Shulk almost came instantly. She bounced up and down giving Shulk a good view of her wrecked pussy. He smiled as he released his final load deep into Robins ass. Shulk stood up and began to slap her ass with one hand and fondle and pull her nipples with the other.

''Such a good cumdump… You can stay. While I'm asleep I want a good TITTYFUCK!'' Shulk laughed

''Of course master! My slutty body is yours and yours alone! I am but a cumbucket for you!'' Robin answered back

(A/N: Might make this a Harem series with the Smash cast becoming Shulk's slutty harem.)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Simple Things**

 **Shulk X ?**

 **Smash 4**

(A/N: Back again with some terrible writing and with Number One! (Ichigo's theme from Bleach the anime))

 **OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Shulk jumped back as Link slashed at him. ''Back Slash!'' Shulk yelled as he hit Link. ''HYAAAAAAH!'' Was all the swordsmen replied with before performing a spin attack. Shulk countered and hit Link who flew off stage and lost his final stock.

 **GAME!**

Shulk had known about the two game modes in smash manor: For Fun and For Glory but there was a third hidden that only Harem masters could unlock. Shulk whistled down the hall and saw he had to fight Palutena this match. He jerked off and let some of his converter cum on the tip of the Monado.

The fight began and Shulk had told Palutena to talk and taunt him a lot. ''Ha such weak hits!'' and ''Pffft this match is mine!''. He wanted to wait till the end before shoving it into her mouth since having her trying to have sex while still being recorded for smash manor residents would be problematic. He smiled as he heard: **GAME!.** He shoved the tip into Palutena's mouth and ran making sure she followed with her eyes in the hypnotised fashion.

Meanwhile…

Robin and her fat ass where jiggling against the big titted Rosalina and Luma and well rounded Lucina. Robin was about to win when Luma humped her leg and she tripped off stage making Rosalina barely win. The match ended and Robin turned to Rosalina. ''Hey come with me…'' Her voice seeped in anger but Rosalina followed.

They arrived at a dark secluded room. ''Rosalina…how sexually active are you?'' Robin smiled in the darkness. ''Oh errmmm… heh well I haven't had sex in a while…'' Rosalina was blushing. Robin groped in the darkness and caught her nice tits. ''Such big funbags… heh'' Robin giggled.

''KYAAAAAAA-'' Rosalina was cut off by Robin's Levin Sword.

''Shut up and your slutty pussy might feel good!'' Robin growled and pushed Rosalina to the ground in the small dark room.

Robin smiled as she used a tome to create herself a fat cock!

''Oh my!'' Rosalina gasped.

''Shut up and suck on it bitch!'' Robin glared.

''O...okay Mistress Robin'' Rosalina finally submitted. Robin shoved the bulbous head into Rosalina's mouth and thrusted in violently. ''Ugh, Ugh so good!'' Robin got carried away and was balls deep in Rosalina's airway. A suction was pulling on her new sac too. Looking down she saw a new Luma… obviously female by the gaping slit that was leaking. It was hard to hear over Rosalina who was furiously sucking on the 22 inch cock but Luma was making noises and vibrating Robin's sac. Robin new to this organ came fast filling Rosalina's throat with thick and salty cum.

''Ahhhh slut swallow it all if you want that blazing pussy to be doused!'' Robin smiled as she stared at Rosalina's area where her pussy was but her fingers where to busy fingering herself furiously.

''I see you want my cock'' Robin smiled groping her own tits and rubbing her sensitive nipples.

Luma was dancing all over Robins cock above it. Rubbing her juices all over the thick artificial cock Luma moaned.

''Little star whore!'' Robin moaned.

''^*^*^-^^!'' Luma replied in her own language.

Robin couldn't take it and shoved into Luma's slit and groaned in pleasure. It was so tight yet she could thrust so deep like it was an endless galaxy. She pushed herself balls deep and came instantly cum bubbling from Luma's mouth. It had filled her pussy and her body, she was being drowned from the inside.

Pulling out she shoved Rosalina and forced herself inside. Robin continued to push to find no hymen.

''Such tightness and you've lost your hymen… fucking cocksleeve!'' Robin was drooling now. She came quickly filling Rosalina up fast.

''See me everyday you velvet cockwarmer!'' Robin growled before letting the cock and balls dissapear.

Back with Shulk and Palutena…

SLAP SLAP SLAP! Filled the room as Shulk cockslapped the goddess. He noticed a two wet patches appear where he nipples were… She was lactating!

''Ready to be facefucked 'Goddess'?'' Shulk smiled cockily before shoving into her mouth. He felt her tongue sloppily greet his slit. She seemed experienced yet the innocent look her eyes heralded felt so genuine Shulk felt giddy. He groaned before pushing into her warm wet throat. He almost busted a nut there but pushed deeper as she began to gag. The feeling forced pre-cum to drip straight into her stomach.

He pushed in as deep as possible and came. No words being said he flipped her and ripped off her clothing before shoving his dick between her GG cup mammaries. He went up and down before cumming really fast on her face.

He flipped her over and pushed straight into her pussy. He pierced the womb and groaned trying not to smash through it. He thrusted and thrusted until she orgasmed and the tightness forced him to release too filling her womb. He ripped out and shoved into her tight pink star. He thrusted into her shit-hole before cumming, he pulled out and covered her in it all.

''Bitch you are mine! I'm tired… I want that great mouth around my dick while I sleep.''

''Yes master…'' Palutena smiled sultrily.

(A/N: I know terrible again… I just right and maybe someone will like it.)


End file.
